Ryan and Stella: Almost Cancelled/Transcript
Ryan and Stella: Almost Cancelled was released on TBD 2008. Skits Donald Trump at McDonald's Voice cast *Ryan Curcwald as Donald Trump *Stella McDonnell as Melania Trump and McDonald's cashier Transcript The skit start with a cashier attending people as Donald Trump comes to the balcony. *'Cashier:' Welcome to McDonald's, how can I help you? *'Trump:' Uh, yeah, my name is Donald J. Trump, real estate mogul and television personality. I want to order a... uh, Melania, can you come over here? She comes. *'Melania:' What is it, husband? Difficulty to choose? *'Trump:' Yeah, I need the credit card in your wallet. *'Melania:' Why? *'Trump:' Let's say I bet my wallet on poker. *'Melania:' Really? Ugh, fine. She gives hers. *'Cashier:' So, decided? *'Trump:' Yeah, I'll want a Big Mac with fries, a salad and a Diet Coke. And a chocolate shake for dessert. I don't have all day long, I have to be at NBC in the afternoon to film five episodes of The Apprentice in a row. *'Melania:' What the? What about me? I don't have the right to choose? *'Trump:' Calm down, Melania. Wait for your turn. The last thing I want is the media going after me for such nonsense. Get it? *'Melania:' Geez, I could marry that Bill Shatner guy and I wouldn't see the difference. *'Cashier:' What do you want, Mrs. Trump? *'Melania:' Let's see, I'll have a McChicken, a salad and a Diet Coke. *'Cashier:' Okay, you can pass the credit card. *'Trump:' Easy there, lady. How can I be sure you aren't a thief? *'Cashier:' Mr. Trump, I'm a respectful employee. I can grant you I'm not a thief. *'Trump:' Credit cards though? *'Cashier:' Absolutely. She grabs it and uses it. Then, she serves them. *'Cashier:' Enjoy. Bye. They go into a table. *'Melania:' So... How's the recordings? *'Donald:' Can't talk. Eating. She sighs as skit ends. Mark Hamill Calls a Suicide Hotline Voice cast *Ryan Curcwald as Mark Hamill *Stella McDonnell as Suicide Hotline Operator Transcript The skit starts with some random numbers being dialed up as someone answers. *'Operator:' Suicide Hotline, how can I help you? *'Hamill:' Hello, lady. You must recognize my voice, right? *'Operator:' Joker? *'Hamill:' Close, but I'm not Joker. *'Operator:' That raspy voice is familiar from somewhere... so... Luke Skywalker? *'Hamill:' No, I'm the actor who plays them! They are fictional characters! You idiot! *'Operator:' Oh, you're Mr. Mark Hamill. Big fan of your work, I was just playing around. Why are you calling a suicide hotline? *'Hamill:' It's not for me, it's for a friend of mine. He's facing depression lately. * Mario and Peach at Couple Therapy Voice cast * Transcript * Ramsay Goes to Gotham City Voice cast *Ryan Curcwald as Gordon Ramsay * Transcript A rock theme plays. *'Announcer:' On the newest season of Kitchen Nightmares, Chef Ramsay goes to Gotham City where he deals with the rather strange owner of a nightclub whose food is everything but tasty. *'Ramsay:' What is this? It tastes like garbage! * Larry King Talks TBD Voice cast *Ryan Curcwald as Larry King and the CNN announcer Transcript A news theme plays. *'Announcer:' This is a CNN Special Report. Live from Los Angeles, here's Larry King. * Category:Transcripts Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas